Semiconductor chips only have welding spots for a package, so they cannot be directly applied to an actual circuit. Additionally, semiconductor chips are easily affected by an external environment temperature, impurities and physical force, thus they are easily damaged. Therefore, semiconductor chips must be enclosed in a confined space, and require corresponding lead out pins.
A semiconductor chip package can solve the above problems, by bonding welding spots and package pins with a bonding wire, and wrapping the semiconductor chips except pins with a high strength protective layer.